charlierulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Knight
Moon Knight is Lame. Moon Knight as a reference mostly occurs in the context of his lameness. Most commonly used as "X is Lame like Moon Knight." He's a Batman rip off from the moon, but he fails to be able to do any of the things that make Batman cool. Stealth: : * Moon Knight wears white. He claims that this is to intimidate enemies but instead is just makes him a huge target. He is often shot before engaging in close combat (Just so you don't have to skip down to powers, he's not bulletproof). Gadgets: * Moon Knight uses Nunchucks. *He has a Helicopter called the Mooncopter. *He throws shurikans called Moonarangs. Alter Ego: * Moon Knight has multiple alter egos, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. Unfortuneately they all suck. Powers: *Moon Knight is super strong under the light of the full moon. So he's like, a sucky werewolf. *Moon Knight HAS been ressurected by his god a number of times. This is a terrible power, cause he needs to die to use it. Also, it might not work. Enemies: ''(Provided by Wikipedia)'' * Black Spectre * Bluebeard * Bora * Raoul Bushman * The Committee * Midnight Man * Morpheus * The Profile * Stained Glass Scarlet * The Werewolf : -You have never heard of any of these characters. I know what you're thinking too, it's "Wait, I've heard of Morpheus! The guy from the Matrix, that's pretty cool!" Yeah, it's not the same character, this guy has the power to not need sleep. I don't even want to think about Bluebeard or The Werewolf... Lame In The Pants Moon Knight is also Lame In The Pants. Since Moon Knight is Lame, and someone can be Lame In The Pants the line between these two references is often blurred, but they are distinct. For example, Viagra can help someone overcome being Lame In The Pants. Conversely, nothing can help someone being lame like Moon Knight. Heroclix In Heroclix, Moon Knight is actually a pretty good piece. There are five versions of him: *'Critical Mass: Rookie' - This version of Moon Knight is extremely cost effective. He is inexpensive, has a fairly long dial, can move without eating your actions, is protected from range by stealth and can push without taking damage. He is a fantastic piece of mobile blocking terrain and is great tie up for only 18 points. *'Critical Mass: Experienced' - This version of moon knight costs 27 points and was for long period of time an extremely dangerous figure thanks to the Thunderbolts feat allowing him to copy the Mystics team ability. With this comibnation of effects he was impossible to dispatch without taking damage. However, this has been changed with an errata to Thunderbolts. He can no longer use it and is now more of a third string attacker. However, he is still good in this role. Since this version adds Super Strength to the dial, he becomes capable of dealing a reasonable amount of damage at a very low cost. *'Critical Mass: Veteren' - The Veteren Moon Knight is weak for his cost. He loses the damage dealing ability of the Experienced and picks up the weaker Incapacitate ability while costing 7 more points. *'Critical Mass: Limited Edition' - The LE Marc Spector version of Moon Knight is similar to the Experienced but costs more and has no effective upgrade for the increased cost. *'Avengers '- The Avengers Moon Knight is a decent third string attacker. He has an eclectic dial that is more defense and accuracy oriented than his Critical Mass brothers. He is capable of decent tie up, but his end dial sports a special power that is Lame. Category:All